Dayerya Love
by monudaya
Summary: the best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the unexpected time.let see how our dayerya will fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Tq for all your support friends,and don't worry monu and daya part will be very small maximum one chapter and this story will be so long and I promise it will so interesting and abhirika and sachvi part also will be there .here is my story.

 **Dayerya Love**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Our cid bureau is totally silent all are in very sad tarika and purvi are crying and our daya sir is daam shock ,acp sir also in sad and our freddy sir and pankaj are cryinag a lot our sachin sir and nikil are remembering their moments with their lpovable friend .our abhijeet sir is worrying about daya condition .

A.C.P : tum jarehe ho hum sabke chod kar?

Girl : ha sir jana to padega na.

Nikhil : par kyu tum kaam nahi karogi kya?

Girl : ha karti hu nikhil par yaha nahi kolkatta branch me.

Nihkil : par kyu monu

Meanwhile a person is standing at the door is says

Person : kyunki muje promotion mili nikhil

Nikhil : oo par kolkatta kyu app apke job yaha par bhi karsakte hona

Person : nahi muje kolkatta transfer hogayi aur mere family bi waha he ao I have to go

Abhijeet : you are right **HARSHA**.duty is first

Harsha : tq abhijeet

Daya and that girls sees at each other they are so many feelings which they kept inside they but unable to express.

Sachin : nikhil monu ko jana padega na uske husband ke saat ,don't cry,she will be happy with him.

Pankaj : ha sir,dekiye harsha ji app humari monu ko kush humari best friend he

Harsha : I promise pankaj monu ko me kabhi nahi chodti.

Daya : yes harsha you are right you are the best for her.

Monu is sees in daya eyes she know there is lots of pain in his harsha got a call so he want outside to talk

Monu : jarhihu daya sir ,app ka kya rakhiye

Daya : tum be tumhara kyal rakna.

Both were want hug eachother but at same time they know their tracks were changed.

Purvi come and hug monu.

Purvi : I miss u so much

Monu : me too yaar

Tarika : I also miss you dear

Monu : me too taru ,don't worry hum phone baat karte he na.

Nikhil : tum kab aati ho Mumbai

Monu : pata nahi.

Harsha : monu we have to go now flight ka time hogaya he

Monu : tike

And she sees at daya and said

Monu : good bye sir

She say a big good bye to all,and she went from there with her husband to start a new life.

All were in sad after 10 mins a girl with short hair and black shirt comes into the bureau with one envelope and says

Girl : good morning sir , **INS . SHERYA** from delhi .(with confident tone)

A.C.P : (reads the envelope and says) oo tum ho wo officer

Sherya : yes sir mere transfer hogayi he yaha

A.C.P : welcome to cid Mumbai

Abhijeet : welcome sherya

But all were in sad so no one were welcomed her and all went to their respective seeing this she little bit confused

Abhijeet : sorry sherya wo log bohot ache but they are in some sadness

Sherya : sadness kyu sir kya hua?

Daya : tum ko batana koyi jarurat nahi he samji

Sherya : I am sorry sir

Daya left from that place

Abhijeet : sorry sherya ,actually their best is left from cid she did her transfer to kolkatta so sab log bohot miss karerhe .

Sherya : I can understand sir ,its ok no problem

Abhijeet : good

So here is I end up my chapter please tell me how is it ? any mistakes forgive me and please review dena pat bulana pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.

and friends **Monu_queen** is my instagram account you can follow me in that.

cid ki deewani : chudu chellemma ala evariki padite vallaki whats no lu echey ku andaru manchivallu vundaru coming to account first niku mail id undali nuvvu stories chadive page top lo log in ait vastundi anduloki velli te through google ani andugutundi akkada mail id password type chey taravata akkada intstructions prakaram vellu niku ardam avutundi.

Love you alllllllllllllll


	2. Chapter 2

**Dayerya love**

 **Chapter 2**

Hi friendssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Today no bakvas

Daya sherya ko hurt karte he and abhijeet sorry bolte and now

Days are passing like this, sherya became a good friend to nikhli , pankaj ,freddy , purvi,tarika,sachin,abhijeet. But daya is not talking to any one he is simply doing his work he makes himself so busy to forget monu ,one month passed like this .

 **At canteen**

Tarika : kya hua abhijeet tum muje bulaya kyu?

Abhijeet : daya ke bare me baat karne keliye

Tarika : bolo abhijeet baat kya he daya ko kya hua ?

Abhijeet : sab tik nahi he tarika , daya is not smiling , he is not talking with me also , jab dekho kaam kaam karahe . I think now also he is loving monu

Tarika : kya ? pagal ho kya , unke shadi hogayi he

Abhijeet : muje be pata he tarika but daya ke man me abhi be monu he

Tarika : ye galat he abhijeet

Abhijeet : muje be pata he ye galat he but what I have to do now?

Tarika : hume kuch nahi kar sakte he abhijeet but hum daya ko kush rakna he bas

Abhijeet : ha par kaise

Tarika : ek kaam karte he kal Sunday he na hum sab log lunch keliye bahar jate he , daya ko be toda refresh hota he

Abhijeet : daya nahi ayega

Tarika : me baat karti hu use

Abhijeet : tike

Tarika : so , shall I go now

Abhijeet : ha matlab nahi

Tarika : kyu aur kuch he

Abhijeet : ha , ye appke liye (he gave a chocolate box which is her favorite)

Tarika : wow ye mereliye tq abhijeet you r soo sweet

Abhijeet : sorry tarika

Tarika : sorry kyu

Abhijeet : bohot din hogayi na me tum se baat karke

Tarika : its ok abhijeet I can understand tum daya ke bare pareshan ho ,and muje ye bhi pata he daya tumhara life me bohot important he

Abhijeet : sirf daya nahi tarika (he holds her hand) tum be mere life me bohot important ho nahi sirf important nahi ho tarika **you are my life ,** kabhi nahi chodungi tum ko (tears formed in tarika eyes)

Tarika : tq abhijeet tq soo much

Both were lost in eachother they disturbed by waiters voice

Waiter : sir bill

Person : kabab me haddi

Abhijeet : ya take this (he payed the bill)

They about to go

Person : sir, app ko I love you nahi bola(in one breath )

Abhijeet and tarika gets shocked

Abhijeet : tum

Tarika : tum yaha kya karrahiho

Person : wo me yaha coffee pine keliye ayi thi

Abhijeet : tum humare baat sunli he kya

Person : me abhi ayi hu sir me sirf itna suna ki app tarika ji se bohot pyaar karrahe

Tarika : tarika ji nahi sherya sirf tarika bolo

Sherya : so sweet

Tarika : tum bi bohot sweet ho

Tarika : tike ab me chalti hu lab me bohot sara kaam he

Sherya : arey arey ase kaise chal sakte he abhijeet sir app ko I love you nahi bola na

Abhjeet is blushing like a girl

Tarika : sherya tum bi na bye me jarhihu

Abhijeet : ha tarika tum chalo

Sherya : bye tarika

Tarika went from that place

Abhijeet : sherya me chalti hu tum coffee pike ajao

Sherya : ase kasi chalijati ho app ek ladkhi ko chod kar

Abhijeet looks her in surprise

Abhijeet : kya tum sherya ho na

Sherya : ha sir atma nahi hu (she laughs )

Abhijeet : bureau me bohot serious hoti ho

Sherya : kyunki wo bureau he ye coffee shop he yaha par enjoy karna he , aur waha par duty karna he

Abhijeet : good

Sherya : tq sir

Sherya : waiter

Waiter : yes mam

Sherya : sir app ko kya chahiya

Abhijeet : nahi sherya me abhi tarika ke kayi muje kuch bi nahi chahiye mera tummy full he

Sherya : hahaha its ok sir , waiter mera liye ek cup coffee with extra sugar

Waiter : yes mam

Abhijeet : so Mumbai kaise laga

Sherya : bohot ache sir and bureau me sab log bohot ache

Abhijeet : acha itna pasand aya bureau

Sherya : ha sir ache dosti bangayi sab ke saat

Abhijeet : good sherya kal me sab ko luch keliye invite karrahi hu tum bi ajao purvi ke saat

Sherya : sure sir I will defiantly come

Abhijeet : tike

Waiter : mam bill

Sherya : ya

Sherya is about give the money

Abhijeet : rehne do sherya me dete hu

Sherya : nahi sir its ok

Abhijeet : mere dost keliye itna bi karsakta hu na

Sherya : tike sir(she smiles)

Abhjeet payed the bill ,both were returned to the bureau

 **AT NIGHT**

 **DAYA'S HOUSE**

Daya is about to sleep suddenly his phone rings

Daya : tarika ka phone (he lifts the phone)

Daya : hi , tarika bolo kya baat he koyi case ayi he kya

Tarika : daya me tumhara friend hu case ke alawa aur kuch be hota he baat karne ka(in little bit angry)

Daya : ho sorry yaar bolo kya baat he

Tarika : kal hum log lunch keliye bahar jarhehe

Daya : to me kya karu

Tarika : tum be ajao daya bohot din hogayi na hum milkaar

Daya : nahi tarika muje man nahi he

Tarika : nahi daya please ajao na pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Daya : ok ok me ati hu

Tarika : tq daya tq soo much bye good night

Daya : good night (and he cut the call)

 **NEXT DAY**

 **AT HOTEL**

Sab log lunch karte he

Pankaj : wah sir food bohot tasty he

Purvi : arrye pankaj arram se khana nahi to pet karab hojayegi

All laughs by this , but daya was silent by seeing this abhijeet and tarika look eactother very sadly

Abhijeet : arrey daya ye curry khao na bohot tasty he (he about to serve)

Daya : nahi abhijeet mere hogaya aur kuch nahi chahiye

Tarika : par tum to kuch nahi khaya na

Daya : yaar man nahi he yaar

Sherya : ase kaise maan nahi he sir appko ye lijiye(she served food to daya)

Daya : mene kaha ta na phir kyu kiya (he shouts on her) tum

Sherya scared by this tears are formed in her eyes

Abhijeet : daya kya kar rahiho (and he about say )

Sherya : its ok sir galti mere thi , I am sorry daya sir

Daya do not tell any thing, suddenely sherya phone rings

Sherya : hello

Person : hi, shree kaise ho

Sherya : hi mai kaise ho , me tik hu (little bit louder)

Mai : mai tik hut um ache se kharahiho na , you are not eating chocolates na health karab hojayegi

Sherya : me chocolates nahi nahi me nahi karahihu(and she one bite of chocolate)

All were shocked by seeing this

Mai : acha tike , sherya (in soft tone )

Sherya : ha

Mai : tum tik to hona

Sherya : ha me tik hu

Mai : acha chalo bye ,love you

Sherya : bye ,love you too

She cuts the call

Pankaj : koun he sherya

Sherya : mere dost he , hum bachpan se ache dost he

Pankaj : oo nice

Nikhil : acha sherya tum Mumbai ko transfer kyu kiya tum delhi me kaam karti ho na

Sherya get tensed

Sherya : wo Nikhil bas isehi

Sherya Pov : me daya sir keliye ayi hu kyunki me daya sir ka bohot bada fan hu (she smiles under her throat)

Pankaj : sherya kaha chali gayi ho

Sherya : nahi pankaj kuch nahi he

Days are passing like this , sherya become a best friend to all officers but not to daya , daya is not talking to any one all were missing their past daya sir

After 3 weeks , one morning a girl enter into the bureau ,she is crying a lot

Purvi : excuse mam app kyu rorahiho app ke dress itna dirty kyu he

Girl : muje ek ladkha rape kiya he

ACP : kya

Girl : ha sir , mera naam tina he

ACP : koun tumse rape kiya

Tina : .daya

All were shocked

So here I end up my chapter , koun he ye tina ? and ahy she is saying dayas name ? will daya prove his innocence ? to know all these stay tuned

Jarur batana kasi he mere story

Kavya ,guest,cid ki deewani,vinay,guest,guest tq all reviewers

Friends toda reviews dedo na please

Bye friends

Love youuuuuuuuu


	3. Chapter 3

**DAYERYA LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 3**

All were in shock

Tina : daya ne muje rape kiya sir (and she cried)

Abhijeet : kya bakwas kahrahiho tum

Sherya : sir ye jhuth bolrahihe

Purvi : ha sir daya sir kabhi bhi ise nahi karsakte

Sherya : sir give me 10 mins , sare sach bolte he ye

Tina : me sach bolrahihu mam ,ye dekhiye (she shows some nail marks on her body)

Meanwhile daya came

Daya : good morning sir

Tina : agayi tum ,sir isko arrest kijiye

Daya : excuse me what are you talking me kya kiya muje arrest karne keliye

Tina : wow super acting daya

Daya : what abhijeet ye kya bolrahihe koun he ye ladkhi

ACP : daya ye kehraheki tum isko rape kiya

Daya : what , nahi sir me iss ladkhi ko janti bi nahi hu

Tina : juth bolrahiho tum

Sherya : juth tum bolraheho

ACP : stop it sherya

ACP : koyi sabot he tum Hare paas

Tina : sir video dekhi ye app

Pankaj take that video and connect to the computer , after watching that video all get shock

Video me daya sir tina ko rape karrahe he , he forcibly kissing her , he slap on her face .

Daya : ye kaise ho sakta he ,sir please mera yakhin kijiye

DCP : stup up daya

Abhijeet : sir app

DCP : me sab kuch dekha ta abhijeet

DCP : tum kehiti ho na ACP daya mera son he wo ek ache cid officer , tum to proud feel hota ho na daya ko dekhkar

ACP do not say anything

DCP : ab kya karte ho ACP

ACP : all are equal to me sir , daya tumhara badge and gun dedo

Abhijeet : sir app kya karhihe

ACP : muje pata he abhijeet

Daya : sir please mera yekeen to kijeye

ACP : its an order daya

Daya about to give his gun

Sherya : sir ek minute , hum DNA test nahi kiya na , then how can we say that daya sir did this rape

Tina : app muj pe shek karrahiho

Sherya : you just shut your mouth ok (in anger tone)

Abhijeet : calm down sherya

Tina : app chahe to kar sakte he sir DNA test

ACP : daya give your badge and gun

ACP : abhijeet salhunke ko phone karo aur batao DNA test ke bare sir

Abhijeet : yes sir

 **FORENSIC LAB**

All officer present in the lab

Tarika : DNA report agayi sir

ACP : report me kya he tairka

Tarika : sir wo… woo

DCP : wo wo kya he jaldi batao

Salunke took that report and he said

Salunke : match hogayi

All get shocked after listening this

ACP : arrest him abhijeet

Sherya : sir app kya bolrahiho app to daya sir ko jante he na

Tina : tum kyu daya keliye itna pareshan horahiho koyi affair chalrhihe kya app dono ki beech

Sherya : just shut up ok (and she raised her hand to slap tina but abhijeet stoped her)

Abhijeet : calm down sherya

DCP : tum yaha junior ho sherya ye delhi nahi he Mumbai cid he , tum jo karna he wo seniors kehte he samji (in strict tone)

Sherya Pov : mera paas ye badge nahi hota to me tumhara jaan lelungi

Sherya : yes sir

Abhijeet arrests daya and now daya is in jail

 **AT NIGHT**

 **IN BUREAU**

Sherya standing near the window she was in her deep thoughts abhijeet saw her and ask

Abhijeet : sherya

No response

Abhijeet : sheryaaaaa

Sherya : yes sir

Abhijeet : tum abhi tak ghar kyu nahi chali its almost 11 na sab log chali gayi thi

Sherya : wo sir bas ise toda kaam he

Abhijeet : koyi baat nahi tum chalo ghar late hogayi(and he about to go)

Sherya : sir app ko bi lagta he daya sir ne ye rape kiya

Abhijeet : sherya muje ye video ye dna report ye sab muje nahi pata, par mera daya kabhi galat nahi karti

Sherya : sir kya hum kuch nahi karsakte

Abhijeet : kya karte he sherya sare saboot tina ke side pe he

Sherya : tike sir me chalti hu good night

Abhijeet : good night

Sherya ko kuch yaad ate he

Sherya : sirrr (said loudly)

Abhijeet : kya hua sherya

Sherya : sir wo wo

Abhijeet : achanak kya hua tum ko

Sherya : sir me nahi batasakti app mere saat ayiye

Abhijeet : kya hua

Sherya : ayiye na sir

Sherya and abhijeet goes into the main room where the projector is present ,sherya played that video again

Sherya : sir toda aram se dekhiye na

Abhijeet saw her

Sherya : sir please app galat mat samjana muje be pata he ye rape scene ka vedio he par hum ko daya sir ka zindagi important he na

Abhijeet : hmm

Both were seeing video

Sherya : app ko yaad he tina kaha taki daya sir ne unko kal raat rape kiya right

Abhijeet : yaa

Sherya : last week me daya sir ko goli lagi and wo bandage daya sir ke haaat me abhi be he right

Abhijeet : ha daya ke haat me abhi be bandage he

Sherya : par video me bandage nahi tha

Abhijeet again sees the video and he noticed dayas hand

Abhijeet : you are right sherya and wo watch be daya ka nahi , wo sirf fastrack company watch pehnthi he ,iska matlab

Sherya : iska matlab he ki wo humara daya sir nahi he (in excitement )

Abhijeet : ha sherya but..

Sherya : but kya sir

Abhijeet : hamare paas sirf theory he sherya hum iss video se daya ko bach nahi sakte

Sherya : kya (in sad tone)

Abhijeet : ha sherya , daya ka DNA match hogayi na

Abhijeet : now what we have to do?

Sherya : sir mere paas ek plan he..

So how is it ? jarur batana ha and next chapter will be on sherya feelings about daya.

Kal me update karti hu . please toda reviews dedo na .

Thanks to all reviewers

Byeee

Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	4. Chapter 4

**DAYERYA LOVE**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Sherya is explaining her plan to abhijeet

Abhijeet : sherya tumhara plan success nahi hota

Sherya : kyu sir ? hum ye vedio court me submit karte he aur hum daya sir ka haat be check karte he sab ke samne

Abhijeet : sherya video fake he par DNA report match hogayi na

Sherya : sir DNA kaise match hota he

A bhijeet : muje kya pata?

Sherya : sir may be salhunke sir report …..

Abhijeet : nahi sherya salhunke sir ka report galat nahi he(in confident tone)

Sherya : hum kya karege sir (in sad tone)

Abhijeet (thinking) : sherya kyu itna sochrahihe daya keliye

Sherya : sir (no response ) sirrrrrrr

Abhijeet: kya hua sherya bolo

Sherya : sir what about tina ?

Abhijeet : matlab

Sherya : sir tina koun he matlab aap daya sir ka friend ho na aap ko daya sir friends ke bare me to pata hi hogana

Abhijeet : ha sherya muje sabke bare me pata he and daya ko koyi friends nahi he and last two months mera matlab monu cid chodne ke baad wo kisi se baat nahi karrahihe.

Sherya : monu ye monu koun he sir

Abhijeet : wo kuch nahi sherya chodo ye baat

Sherya : kya muje be bata nahi sakti hum to friends he na

Abhijeet : hmm… sherya monu is a cid officer and daya and monu ek dusere se pyaar kiya par daya monu ko propose nahi kiya and monu be kuch nahi kaha aur monu ko harsha ke saat shadi hogayi .

Isme galti mere bhi he sherya kyunki daya ne ek letter diya he monu keliye par monu ke papa daya ko pasand nahi kartha so I didnt give that letter to monu , after that hum dono ka beech jagada hogaya. And monu yaha se chali gayi.

Sherya : sir isme appki galti nahi ye he sir galthi to monu papa ne kiya he .

Abhijeet : ha sherya par..

Sherya : sir please forget about past

Abhijeet : you are right sherya

Sherya : daya sir ko koyi dushman he?

Abhijeet : sherya hum cid officers he so dushman to hota hi he na

Sherya : aap ko koyi par shak he ?

Abhijeet : nahi sherya

Sherya is thinking about the video

Abhijeet : sherya bohot late hogayi tum chalo me tum ko ghar pe chodithi hu

Sherya : ha sir ek min

She took a copy of that video

Abhijeet : video kyu sherya

Sherya : sir mera friends multimedia me experts and medical feild me be he so I want discuss about this

Abhijeet : ok as you wish

They left to their respective houses

 **SHERYA HOUSE :**

Sherya is talking in video call with her friends gang

Mai :what are you saying sherya ?

Sherya : (holds her head) yahi sach he

Sree : (one of her friend) kyat um ko itna vishwas he daya sir pe

Sherya : ha yaar wo galat nahi kar sakthi

Sid : (one of her friend) par tum kyu itna soachrahiho kahi tum daya sir se pyaar…

Sherya : stop it sid kya bol rahi ho ise kabhi nahi hoskta

Mai : acha chodo , tum bolo hum kya madat karsaktha he

They discussed about that case and sherya got some ideas to solve this case

 **NEXT DAY :**

All present in the bureau no one are talking each other

Abhijeet : sherya kya kuch socha tum

Sherya : me aap se kuch bolna chahithi hu

Abhijeet :kya

Sherya : good morning (she smiles)

Abhijeet : sherya me mazak mood me nahi hu

Sherya : chill sir

Abhijeet : chodo me chalti hu

Sherya : acha sorry sir

Abhijeet : bolo baat kya he

Sherya : just see this

She shows her laptop to him

Sherya : sir in medical one new thing was invented and that is we create a artificial nails with cutted nails and those artificial nails contain the same DNA which is present in cutted nails .

Abhijeet : tum kya bolrahiho yaar (with confusion)

Sherya : sir I will explain the whole thing

Sherya : maybe someone cut the daya sir nails and they made these artificial nails .and video me ek daya sir ki jaise insane he na ,he put those nails on his original nails.

Abhijeet : iseliye daya DNA match hogayi

Sherya : exactly

Abhijeet : one more question

Sherya : what sir

Abhijeet : how can they cut the nails without knowing to him

Sherya : may be while sleeping

Abjijeet : hmm..you are right

Like this abhi and sherya did their investigation(friends I am not writing investigation part because I want to show dayerya love ,I think you don't have any problem)

AT JAIL :

Abhijeet : sherya tum mkyu ayi ho ? me hu na daya ke saat

Sheya : wo sir (Sherya pov: abhi sir is right me kyu ayi daya ke liye) sir bas isehi

Abhijeet : tumhara bag me kya he sherya

Sherya : sir wo daya sir keliye tiffin layi

Abhijeet : oo that's good sherya

Sherya : tq sir

Abhijeet Pov : ye sherya itna kyu sochrahihe daya keliye

Abhijeet : daya(softly)

Daya : abhi..(tears are formed in abhis eyes sherya too)

Abhijeet : kaise ho

Daya : hmm tik hu

Sherya : sir aap ke liye ye tiffin layi

Daya get shocked he hurts her some many times but still she is supporting him

Sherya : sir….

Daya : ha ha sherya

Sherya : ye aap ke liye(sherya give that bag to daya)

Daya : tq sherya but muje man nahi he

Sherya : sir aap chinmta mat kijeye aap jaldi wapas ayegi

Daya : hope so

Sherya : sir wo aap ko koyi..(she sees at abhijeet)(actually she is scaring to talk to daya hehehehe)

Daya : kya baat he sherya

Abhijeet : daya wo(and he told every thing)

Daya : what

Abhijeet : ha daya

Sherya : sir kya aap tina ko jante he

Daya : nahi sherya me to phele baar dekhrahihu

Abhijeet : koun ho sakta he daya

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **A/N : FRIENDS I WANT TO ASK SOMETHING ,YOU PEOPLE WANT ROMANCE OR INVESTIGATION PART?**

thanks to all reviewers

kingaftab71,cicily,guest,badshah,alifiyaa,dashreya,kubra,kavyam,guest,bhavini,milamn,falguni

thankq soo much friends

please review for this chapter also

love youu friends

byeeeeeeee

Love you allllll


	5. Chapter 5

**DAYERYA LOVE**

Now no bakwas directly I am going into the story

After giving tiffin box to the daya they return to bureau

 **AFTERNOON**

Abhijeet (in phone): ha tarika me tiku

Tarika : abhijeet daya ko kuch nahi hoga tum please tension mat lo

Abhijeet : ha tarika

Tarika : break fast kiya tum

Abhijeet : nahi mann nahi he taru

Tarika : abhi please kuch to kuch kalo

Abhijeet : tike taru me kati hu abhi muje kuch kaam he aftersome time I will eat

Tarika : ok abhi

Abhijeet : hmm

Tarika : abhii(spoft tone )

Abhijeet : ha taru bolo

Tarika : I love you ,please take care

Abhijeet :(smiles ) love you too taru ,bye

Tarika : bye

He went into the bureau he saw sherya

Abhijeet : why r u seeing that video again and again

Sherya : sir wo tina ka waist pe ek tattoo he dekhiye

Abhijeet : ha to isme itna special kya he

Sherya : sir toda dyanm se dekhiye

Abhijeet : ha sherya me dekha ,but isme special kya he

Sherya : sir, morning we went to jail na while going I saw XXX pub , I saw this tattoo on the pub poster

Abhijeet : u mean ye tina pub me member or customer he right?

Sherya : sir ye baat hum ko pub ko jane ke baad pata chalega

Sherya is thinking

Abhjeet : kya hua? Kya sochrahiho

Sherya : sir muje baar baar ise kyu lagrihe ki tina ache ladikhi nahi he

Purvi : sherya koyi bhi ladiki asa juth kyu bolega ki use rape kiya gaya hey

Sherya : but daya sir to juth nahi bolegana ,wo to bohot ache he

Abhijeet (in pov ): sherya ek dam monui ke jaise sochrahehe

 **FLASHBACK :**

Tarika : kya baat he monu itna kushi ho?

Monu : kuch nahi taru

Purvi : muje pata he

Tarika : acha kyu

Purvi : kyunki aaj daya sir arhehe na mission se

Tarika :ooo to ye baat he

Purvi : yaa

Tarika/purvi : monuuuuuuuuu (in teasing way )

Monu : yaar aap dono ise kyu soch rahiho ise kuch nahi he

Abhjeet : hum kab kaha ise kuch he

Monu : kya sir ap bi muje tease karhiho

Abhjeet : arey sad na ho yaar ,acha tell me one thing tum ko kya pasand he daya me?

Monu(little blush ) : ise kuch nahi he

Abhijeet : monu hum ko pata he sida sida bolo

Monu : ha sir me daya sir se pyaar karti hu kyunki wo bohot acha he ,wo juth nahi bolte

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Sherya : sirrrrrrrrrrrr

Abhijeet : ha ha sir

Sherya : sir aap kya soach rahi ho

Abhijeet : kuch nahi sherya kuch nahi

Sherya : sir hum pub ko chalet he

Abhijeet : ha sherya chalo

 **In pub :**

Manager : hello sir

Abhijeet : cid

Manager : cid…

Sherya : ha cid is ladhiki ko janti ho tum

Manager : ha sir ye club dancer he

Sherya : hmm aur kuch bata sakte ho aap ,I mean uska family ke bare me

Manger : mam family ke bare muje kuch nahi pata but uska bhai muje pata he

Wo acha ladkha nahi he but ye ladkhi ko bohot pyar karte he iseliye tine us bhai ko support kare he

Sherya : uska naam kya he

Manager : mam siddartha he

Abhijeet : siddartha matlab siddartha kaushik

Manager : ha sir siddartha kaushik

Abhijeet : matlab tina ka pura naam tina kaushik he

Manager : ye tina koun he sir

Abhijeet : abhi tum ne bataya na ye ladkhi(he show her photo)

Manager : sir iska naam tina nahi he rosy he rosy kaushik

Sherya : kya hua sir aap siddartha ko jante ho

Abhijeet : ha sherya muje poora baat samj me ayi

Purvi : sir waha dekhiye daya sir

Abhijjeet : kya

Abhijeet wo insane ko pakdtha he

Abhijeet : bolo koun ho tum

Man : sir mera naam Rajneesh he ,rosy ne muje paise diya ki daya sir ke uske rape acting karnekeliye

Sherya : kya

Purvi : sir hum rosy ko arrest karna he

Sherya : iska matlab daya sir release hoti he(in happiness)

Abhijeet : ha sherya

 **In bureau :**

ACP :bolo tina ji nahi nahi rosy kaushik ji batao kyu kiya ise

Rosy ( matlab tina):bhul gayi ho muje

Abhijeet : kaise bhul jati he hum

Daya : dekho rosy siddartha ek koni he woe k ladkhi ko rape karke koon kiya he

Rosy : nahi nahi kabhi nahi hoga ise

Daya : ise hi hua rosy(in anger)

Sherya : tum ise kaise karsakte ho

Rosy : muje wo sab pata nahi iss daya ke waja se mera bahi siddartha jail pe he iss daya ko me nahi chodunga me usko marti hu (she takes a knife from her pocket and abut to hit daya)

Sherya : ahhh…

Daya : sherya…(in shock)

ACP : purvi iss ko arrest kardo

Purvi : sir

Daya : sherya tum ko kuch nahi hua na

Abhijeet : sherya tum tik to hona

Sherya : sir. Ahh muje kuch nahi hua app tik ho na

Daya : jaldi hospital chalo

In car:

Sherya holds her stomach she is unable to control her pain

Sherya : ahhh …ahh

Daya : kyu sherya ise kyu kiya

Sherya : ahh… pata nahi sir me kyu ahh…

TO BE COTINUED…

I know toda bakwas he but I promise next chapter onwards only love and romance

And sorry friends me toda busy hu,next chapter I will update on tomorrow or monday

And onme more thing after reading reviews muje ek baat pata chala ki mera sare reviewers bohot romantic he (wink) hahaha just kidding

Don't forget to review friends

Love u alllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	6. Chapter 6

DAYERYA LOVE

AT HOSPITAL

Daya : kyu abhijeet ise kyu hua?sherya mere jaan bachne keliye uski jaan katere me daali

(daya hugged abhujeet and cried a lot)

Abhijeet : kuch nahi hota daya ,sab tik hojayegi

After some time…

Doctor : sherya tike abhijeet

Daya : thaku sooo much doctor

Doctor : welcome

Daya: kya me mil sakthi hu

Doctor : yaa sure

In sherya room:

Abhijeet : sherya tum tik to he na

Sherya : ha sir I am fine

Sherya see at daya who 's eyes are filled with tears

Sherya : aap tik to he na daya sir

Daya : kyu sherya ise kyu kiya

Sherya : me kya kiya sir ?

Daya : sherya please

Sherya : sir its my duty me apke liye kuch nahi kiya

ACP: sahi kaha tum sherya

ACP : I proud of you dear

Sherya : thank you sir

Doctor : aap please yaha se chali jayeye ,sherya mam ko rest chahiye

All left from there but after 5 mins

Daya came to sherya's room

Sherya : sir aap..

Daya : dekho sherya me baat bolna chatihu

Sherya : ji sir boliye

Daya : thank you

Sherya : sir..you are welcome sir

Daya smiles

Sherya : kya aap smile bi karte ho?(in shock expression)

Daya : kya matlab he tumhara?

Sherya : (scared a little) kuch nahi sir me to bus ishi boli

Daya : ok ab me chalti hu

Sherya : sir

Daya : ha bolo

Sherya : hmmm…FRIENDS?

Daya looks at sherya and lost in her eyes

Sherya : sirrrrrr

Daya : ha ha sherya ?

Sherya : sorry sir me kuch jyada boli ap nahi chahi to its ok ..

Daya : no sherya ise kuch nahi he

Sherya : so friends ?

Daya : ha sherya hum dono friends he abi se

They shake their hands

Sherya : thankq sir tq soo much

Daya : friends ke beech no tq no sorry

Sherya : acha ji

Daya : chalo tum rest karlo me chalti hu

Sherya : ok sir bye

Daya : bye

Daya came out side ..

Abhijeet : kya baat he aaj mere daya itne mushkara rahe he

Daya : ha sherya aaj me kush hu

Abhijeet : acha to hum ko bi boliye na,itne kushi kyu he

Daya : pata nahi abhijeet but me kush hu bus

Abhijeet : ok chalo tum kush ho so me bi kush hu

Dayac : acha ,me abhi tarika ko batati hu

Abhijeet : bus yaar daya

Daya : hahahahahaha

Abhijeet : ek baat bolu

Daya : ha bolo

Abhijeet : kuch nahi

Daya : tike chalo muje bhuk lagrahihe

Abhijeet : kya

Daya : ha muje bhuk lagi chalo kuch kati he hum

Abhijeet Pov : itni dino ke baad daya ise bolrahihe

Daya : abhiiii

Abhijeet : ha ha bolo

Daya : chale

Abhijeet : ha chalo

So,here is my chapter and sorry friends i am busy in my studies ,I know I brokw my promise but please forgive me and review to my story ,kuch galat he to maafkardo

My dear guest reviewer ,I don't know your name but you said in review :" update soon warna bohot bura hoga understand".hahahahaha really yaar your review made my day thank you soo much for reading my stories ,if you don't mind I want know your name dear can you please tell?

And thanks to all my reviewers love you a lottt, and don't forget to review .

Umahhhhhhhhhhhhh….


	7. Chapter 7

**DAYERYA LOVE**

AT HOSPITAL

Abhijeet : sherya ab tum ghar ja sakti ho ,tumahara discharge papers ready hogayi

Sherya : tq sir (and she searches for something)

Daya : kya dund rahiho sherya ?

Sherya : wo main mera phone sir ,cab book karna he muje

Daya : pagal ho cab me jati ho

Sherya : ha sir mere vehicle to ghar pr he na aur me ab kaise drive karsakti hu

Daya : me tum ko ghar pardrop karti hu chalo

Sherya : its ok sir aap kyu takleef lerhiho ,me jasakti hu

Daya : sherya (in strict tone)

Sherya : tike sir

Abhijeet is smiling by seeing her childish expressions

Daya : chalo sherya

Daya and sherya went to sherya s house

AT SHERYAS HOME

Daya : tumhara ghar bohot acha he sherya

Sherya : tq sir ,sir apko khane keliye me kuch lekar avu

Daya : tum ab patient ho sherya tum rest karlo me tumahare liye khana banti hu

Sherya : sir apko khana banana ati he

Daya : ha kyu nahi

Sherya : ha par purvi kaha ki wo box lekar ati he

Daya : are you sure ? bhuk to nahi lagi na kyunki abhijeet kaha kit um bohot sara bhuk lagti he

Sherya : daya sirrrrr

Daya :hahahahahaha

Sherya : ek baat bolu sir

Daya : ha sherya

Sherya : apka smile bohot achi lagti he

Daya : acha tq

Sherya : aap itni din inta seriously kyu baat kiya mere saat

Daya expression suddenly changed

Daya : ise kuch nahi sherya

Sherya : kuch he sir batavo na

Daya : me chalta hu sherya bye

Daya went from there

Sherya : me galat boli kya

Aftersome time ,purvi came to sheryas house

Purvi : ab kaise ho

Sherya : tiku purvi

Purvi : ye lo jaldi se khana kalo

Sherya : yaar man nahi he

Purvi : kya kyu tum tik to he na?pain nahi na body par

Sherya :arey nahi yaar,chalo me khati hu

Purvi : good girl

Sherya : purvi muje ek baat bolo,ye daya sir itna serious kyu hota he

Purvi : sherya daya sir ke bare me jane na chatiho

Sherya : wo kya he na jab me delhi me thi me daya sir ke bare me bohot kuch suni,wo achi he sab ka kyal rakti he but yaha to daya sir kisi se bath be nahi karhihe

Purvi : sherya ye sab chodo tum khana kalo

Sherya : tike

After two daya

AT BUREAU :

Abhijeet : arey sherya tum agayi

Sherya : ha sir ghar pe bohot bore hota he

Abhijeet : tum ko rest ki jarurat he sherya

Sherya : sir me bus file work karti hu

Abhijeet : tike karlo apna kaam

Sherya : tq sir

After some time daya came to bureau

Daya : sherya tum kyu ayi

Sherya : sir muje bore horihe isliye ayi

Daya : tike

Sherya : hmm

At afternoon

Daya : sherya tumhara medicine ka time huyi

Sherya : ha sir me khati hu bus ek update karna he

Daya : tum to khana bi nahi kiya na

Sherya : ha sir(she is answering without looking at daya)

Daya : sherya chalo

Sherya : sir please

Daya : sherya (in strict tone)

Sherya : tike

Sherya missed her balance while standing from the chair,she about to fall,daya save her

They both share a cute eyelock

Sherya : sir

Daya : ha ha I am sorry

Sherya: tq sir

Daya : chalo ,chalet he

Sherya : tike sir

Both are eating their lunch

Sherya : sir

Daya : ha sherya

Sherya : ek smile dedo na

Daya : what ?

Sherya : ha sir ek smile

Daya : pagal ho muje ab smile nahi arhihe

Sherya : sir ,aap roj itna serious kyu hoti ho ,every time sad kyu hoti ho

Daya : sherya tumhara limits me raho tike ,mere bare mat socho ,ha tum mere jaan bachi,iska matlab ye nahi ye ki tum mere personal life me interfear hosakti ho

Sherya : I am sorry sir

Daya went from there

Sherya bohot sad hojati he

Humara daya and sherya ko kya hua,ye dono kab ek hoti he ?dekhne keliye next chapter tak wait kijiye(wink)

Tqq all reviewers tq soo much

Love youuuuuuuuuu

Umahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

**DAYERYA LOVE**

Sorry yaar itna late update keliye actually mere laptop karab hogayi iseliye maine update nahi kapayi ,maaf karlo muje plzzzzzzzzz

Here is your story…

next day in coffee shop

both sherya and purvi are drinking coffee

purvi : sherya kya sochrahiho

sherya is in her own thoughts ,she is not replaying to her

purvi : sheryaaaa(little bit louder)

sherya : haaaaa purvi bolo

purvi : kya sochrahiho

sherya : purvi ek baat puchu

purvi : ha bolo

Sherya : wo wo

purvi : arey bolo kya puchna he tumko

sherya : ye daya sir itna serious kyu he

purvi : sherya tum ye sab kyu jana chahti ho

sherya: bus isehi yaar ,when i was in delhi na me bohot kuch suna tha daya sir ke bare me , wo bohot acha he , sabke saat frienship karte he ,but yaha daya sir totally different yaar ,matalb angry young man jaise he .mere saat ise kyu behave kartha he yaar jab me baat karthi hu na muj par chilate he ,muje kuch bi samaj me nahi ara yaar

purvi : (take a breath) sherya daya sir pehele ise nahi tha ,bohot kush tha wo ,sab ke saat baat karta tha .

sherya : acha but ab ise kyu he?

purvi : sherya wo INS. monu pata he

sherya : yaa pata he,she married two months before right

purvi : haa sherya ,monu mere best friend he and daya sir aur monu love each other

sherya : kyaa(she felt little bit sad but she dont know why)

purvi : haa sherya daya sir bohot pyaar karthi thi monu ko but kabi propose nahi kiya usko,so monu parents monu ko shadi karli harsha se

sherya : oho noo phir kya hua

purvi : monu chali gayi yaha se harsha ke saat aur daya sir...

sherya : ha daya sirr bolo jaldi

purvi : us din se daya sir kisi ke saat baat nahi kara and jab deko work work, he is not taking rest also from that day.

sherya : he is missing his love (in sad tone)

purvi: hmm ,sherya tum kabi daya sir ko monu ke bare me mat puchna

sherya : ok

 **AT NIGHT**

 **SHERYAS HOUSE**

sherya (pov): daya sir ke dil pe bohot dard he yaar ,but wo propose kyu nahi kiya monu ko ,agar wo propose kiya tho monu pakka daya sir ke saat shadi karti he , but monu bi propose karsakte he na wo bi propose nahi kiya … yaar ye sab me kyu sochrahihu…..

 **NEXTDAY IN BUREAU**

Daya was doing some work in his PC

Sherya : good morning sir(with a smile face)

Daya : good morning

Abhijeet : hi sherya

Sherya : hlo sir good morning

Abhijeet : kya baat he aaj itna kush ho kya special he kya

Sherya : no ise kuch nahi he bus isehi kushi hu

Abhijeet : okk do your work muje forensic lab chalna he shalunke sir bhulaya muje

Sherya : shalunke sir or (wink)

Abhijeet : sheryaaa aaj kal tum bi muje tease karna start kiya yaar

Sherya : hahahahaha sorry sir hahahaha

Abhijeet : its ok chalo me chalti hu

Sherya : yes sir

 **All are busy in their work**

Sherya (POV) : ye black shirt me daya sir bohot cute lagra (a cute smile appers on her face)

Daya saw her

Daya : kya hua sherya ise kyu dekhrahiho

Sherya : ha no sir ise kuch nahi he

Daya : ok

Sherya(pov) : kya hua sherya tumko kyu dekhrahiho daya sir ko

 **AT EVENING**

 **IN CANTEEN**

All are eating food

Abhijeet : morning se abi time mila he humko kuch kane ka

Sherya : ha sir muje bohot bhuk lagra

Pankaj : yaar tum ko always bhuk lagtha he muje se jyada bhukad ho tum .

Daya : hahahahahabhahahahaha(he is continuesly laughing because of pankaj words )

All are just are just shocked

Sherya : kitna cute ho daya sir (In her pov)

Daya : kya hua sab log muje ise kyu dekhrahiho

Abhijeet : ise kuch nahi he daya ,pankaj tum sahi bola yaar ,ye sherya ko sare time bhuk lagte he (wink at sherya )

Sherya : kya sir aap bi na ,chalo me kuch kavungi (she made a face)

Daya : arey tum ko medicene lena he so chup chap se kalo

Sherya : nahi me nahi kavungi

Daya took spoon of rice and feed her

Daya : hmm kalo

All are in shock by seeing daya like this

Sherya eats that spoon of rice .

Abhijeet POV : kya daya sherya ko pyaar to nahi karhehe na agar sherya daya life pe he to bohot lagta he

Purvi phone rings

Purvi (in phone) : hlo, hmm ,we are coming

Purvi : sir ek case aya he hum chalna he

Abhijeet : ha chalo

Daya : sherya ye medicene jaldi se kalo

She took her tablets

All were busy in their work..

So, here is I ended my chapter ,pls review and I promising that tomorrow only I am going to update my mistakes .

Tq to all my reviewers ,love you alllll

Umahhhhhhhhhh

take care


	9. Chapter 9

**DAYERYA**

The room was beautifully decorated with roses and heart balloons.

Daya : I love you sherya ,will you marry me

Sherya : love you to daya,yes I will marry you

Daya puts the ring to sheryas finger ….(wowww what a lovely seen yaar )

Daya : ab to me propose kardiya na sooo

Sherya : so?

Daya : kya ek kiss milegi?

Sherya : kya (in shock),tike karlo

Daya : na no

Sherya : kyu ab man nahi he (she smiles)

Daya : ha man to he

Both are laughing and they shared a passionate kiss(umahhhh wink)

Tring tring tring

Sherya : ahhhhhhhh

Sherya : kya ye sab dream he ,but ise dream kyu ayi he muje, kya me sach me daya sir ko pyaar karhihu kya? No no me aur daya sir kabi nahi ,nooooooo….

But again she is thinking about daya

Sherya : arey sherya tumko kya hogaya yaar, ye daya sir ka face baar baar mere face ke samne kyu ara ,nahi ab daya sir me baat nahi karungi ,yes me nahi sochungi.

After sometime she left for bureau.

 **AT BUREAU**

Abhijeet : hlo sherya

Sherya : hi sir(with dull face)

Abhijeet : arey kya hua

Sherya : kuch nahi sir

Abhijeet : acha tike ,ye daya abi tak kyu nahi aya

Sherya : muje kya pata he sir(she left from that place )

Abhijeet : arey kamal he roj daya ke bare puchte he, but aaj daya ke naam sunke chaligayi yaha se.

 **After sometime**

Sherya : daya sir abhi tak kyu nahi ayi .no,me kyu sochrahihu uske bare me .

Kuch der ke baad ,Daya ata he .

Abhijeet : arey daya,me kab se call karhihu ,phone kyu lift nahi karhiho

Daya : hmm phone silent pe he

Abhijeet : kya hua itna dull kyu ho

Abhijeet touches his forehead .

Abhijeet : daya tumko bhukar he yaar tum kyu aya ho bureau pe .tumko rest karna he na

Sherya pov : kya daya sir bhukar he ,wo tik ho na

Abhijeet : chalo me tumko hospital pe choddeta hu

But suddenly abhijeet phone rings

Abhijeet : hlo , tike me arahihu

Abhijeet : yaar ,muje kuch kaam aya he muje jaldi jana he ,sherya ek kaam karlo tum daya ko hospital lekar jana

Sherya : yes me daya sir ka khyal rakungi

Daya : no yaar, I am fine .me nahi javungi

Sherya : sir please

Daya : ok

 **AT HOSPITAL**

Doctor : rest nahi he isko iseliye fever agyi and ye jyada stress leharahehe,itna stress health keliye tik nahi he

Sherya : me uska kya rakungi

Doctor : hmm bye

Sherya : bye

Sherya : chaliye daya sir

Daya : hmm ha sherya

But he is unable to get due to weakness ,he looses his balance .

Sherya : daya sir aap tik to he na(she helped him to stand properly)

Sherya holds him tightly .first time daya looks into her eyes he feel that there is a magic in her eyes .

They shared a cute eyelock .

Doctor : daya sir aap tik to he na (kabab me haddi )

Daya : ya I am fine .

Doctor : dekhiye daya sir apko rest ka jarurat he

Sherya : me uska khyal rakungi doctor

Doctor : hmm

 **IN CAR**

Daya : sherya me tik hu tum ko koyi jarurat nahi mere khyal rakne ka

Sherya : sir aap pls todi der baat mat karna

 **IN DAYA HOUSE**

Sherya helped daya to go to his bedroom

Sherya : daya sir aap rest karlo me apke liye kuch prepare karungi

Daya : nahi sherya pls

Sherya : sir pls apka health tik nahi he, pls sir take some rest

Daya : tike (actually he don't have any other option)

Sherya : me abi ati hu

Sherya prepares some soup for daya

Sherya went to the dayas room and saw her

Sherya pov: kitna cute ho aap ek dam bacha jaise ,aap ko dekh ke kisi ko bi pyaar ajati he ,no me kya sochrahihu nahi nahi .

Meanwhile daya opens his eyes

Daya : sherya kya dekhrahiho

Sherya : kuch nahi sir, apke liye soup laya maine

Daya : tqq sherya.

But he unable to eat due to weakness ,so sherya feeds him ,daya lost in her beauty and drinks that soup by seeing her .

Sherya : good boy

Daya : what ?

Sherya : I mean sorry sir me bus ise hi boli

Daya : tum bi good girl ho (with a cute smile)

Sherya : tqq sir

Daya : kisi ne bola tha ki friends ke beech no sorry and no tqq

Sherya : acha

Both were laughed

Sherya : sir aap ye tablets lena he

Daya : ha Shreya tqq

Sherya : kya ?

Daya /sherya : hahahahahahahahahahaha(both were laughing)

Sherya : daya sir aap sojayeye

Daya: hmm ,tum javo sherya me tik hu

Sherya : nahi bilkul nahi muje pata he kab jana he

Daya : tum bi na bohot ziddi ho

Sheya : yes I know ,plz aap sojavo

Daya : tike

Daya slept for some time .

 **AT EVEVENING**

Sherya prepares some milk for daya

Sherya : daya sir

Daya : good evening sherya

Sherya : good evening sir ,ye lijeiye doodh

Daya : hmm

Daya drinks that milk

Daya : sherya tum kuch kaya ya nahi

Sherya : ha kaliya

Daya : juth mat bolo

Sherya : wo ha me nahi kaya

Daya : kyu

Sherya : wo me upwas hu apke liye

Daya : what sherya muje ye sab pasand nahi ati (daya serious hojata he )

Sherya : sir pls aap pareshan mat kijiye me kalungi raat pe

Daya : pakka

Sherya : ha sir pakka

Daya pov : sherya mere liye upwas kyu he

Sherya : kya sochraheho aap

Daya : muje bore hora

Sherya : kya me apko ek story bolu

Daya : acha kaise story he

Sherya : funny story he

Daya : acha bolo

Sherya started her story and both were laughing continusly

Daya : hahahaha

Sherya : hogayi story kaise laga

Daya : bohot acha he yaar

Sherya : sir todi der rest karna me apkeliye dinner prepare karti hu

Daya : sherya I am fine me tumko help karti hu

Sherya : sir but

Daya : pls yaar me tiku

Sherya : tike sir

Both were busy in preparing dinner

 **At NIGHT**

Daya : tq sherya tq so much

Sherya : its ok sir

Daya : bohot tastey he kana

Sherya : tqq sir

Sherya saw dayas smile ,he is smiling today ,today he is not angry young man

Daya: ise kyu dekrahiho

Sherya : ek baat bolu

Sherya : apka smile bohot acha lagta he sir ,keep smiling always.

Daya : acha ,agar tum roj ise funny stories bole tho me roj ise hi smile karte hi rahungi

Sherya : apke smile keliye me kuch bi karungi sir ,I just want you to happy always.

Both were lost in each other

Sherya breaks the eyelock

Sherya : mere hogaya sir ,me apka liye tablets lekar ata hu

Daya lost in his own thoughts

Sherya : ye lijiye apka tablets

Daya : ha ha tq

Sherya : ab chalta hu aap rest karna tike

Daya : tq for every thing sherya

Sherya : welcome sir

Again

Sherya : sir ek baat batana he muje I know I don't have any right to say but phir bi aap mere friend ho na isliye bolrahihu , sir life pe kuch log humko chodke chali jate he, iska ye matlab nahi us logon kekeliye hum hamara kushi ko bhuljana. Apke ke paas sab kuch he sir ,abhijeet sir jaise brother and ACP sir jaise father and CID me sare log apke liye jaan dete he, but aap to tik se kisi ke saat baat bi nahi karhiho, ye tik nahi he sir. Sorry agar kuch galat boli tho.

And sherya waha se chali jate he ,daya monu ke bare me sochte he .

END OF THE CHAPTER

Soo kaise laga mere story jarur batana plzzz review agar kuch mistakes he to maaf karna ok

Maitreyiabhi : tq dear

Veer.k : thanks yaar ,you made my day

Kavya : tqq dear

Guest : tqq so much

Suhashinivsk1977 : tqq sirrr

Love u all

Umahh

Take care


End file.
